


remember when we were young

by magykal_fangirl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I’m literally writing this for school don’t judge, POV First Person, aaaaaaaaaa, but it’s reauired, so it’ll be good first person, sorry I don’t like first person either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magykal_fangirl/pseuds/magykal_fangirl
Summary: Laura reminisces about the good old days of vampire roommates and missing girls.Shouldn’t be too long, and it’ll probably be updated often.It’s not edited or beta read yet but if ur interested comment.





	1. Chapter One

I woke up to the wind blowing through the open window through my hair. The smell of fall driften under my nostrils and I was reminded once more why fall was my favorite season. I could hear the leaves fluttering through the wind to the ground, though that was probably more my imagination than my ears. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn’t in my bed at home. The mattress I was laying on was free of any sort of sheet and even if it weren’t, it was way too bouncy to be my one at home. I checked my surroundings as I slowly sat up and stretched. The room was empty on one side ― my side ― but the other was filled with another teen’s posters and clothes and furniture. 

My roommate must have come in while I was sleeping. I sighed. And I was all ready to meet her, too.

My phone rang and wouldn’t stop ringing, so I reluctantly got up and searched through my bag. Unfortunately, it was the densest thing in the bag, so it had fallen to the bottom and was difficult to reach. It continued ringing and I continued my frantic search. Finally I got to it and clicked answer (after four mis-clicks). It was Dad.

“Laura, honey, I’m going to be a tad bit late, if that’s okay. I got stuck in some heavy traffic and I’m barely moving, so don’t worry that I’m on the phone in the car. Anyways, it’s on speakerphone. That’s what you do when you need to make a call while driving ― wait until you are almost completely still, then call and put it on speakerphone.”

“Yeah, I know, you’ve told me,” I said. “How long, do you think?”

He rattled off something about Google Maps having glitched out about 15 kilometers from Styria, so I cut him off with a simple, “I think I’m going to go and meet my roommate.” I didn’t want him to get started on a rant against where I’m going to go to for college for the next four years. 

I put my phone back in my bag and lay back down on the mattress and attempted to go back to sleep. This time, however, the sun was shining through the window at such an angle that I couldn’t not see it against my eyelids. I was way more bothered by the lack of a blanket now than I had been a few hours ago, and considerably more hungry. I couldn’t remember if I’d eaten lunch yet. I also needed to actually meet my roommate like I’d told my dad. And so, I decided it was a good idea to venture to the cafeteria. If I could find it.

The problem with Silas was that its hallways didn’t behave how you’d expect hallways to behave. unlike my high school’s floorplan, Silas’s was like one that a deranged monkey had drawn. If the monkey had been wearing a blindfold and swinging upside down. I’d gotten a map of the school with my acceptance letter and I think that about summed up how messed up the school was. Who gets a map with their acceptance letter? 

The cafeteria was supposed to be on the first floor, but honestly, it could be anywhere from next door to across the quad. So, I started off with my bag on my back and the keys to my first “home away from home” in my pocket. It couldn’t take that long to traverse the entire campus to find the cafeteria. Right?


	2. chapter 2

So apparently the map was not a map of the school campus and was in fact a map of the school campus from when it had first been built. You’d think someone would have figured it out at some point. But, alas, I was stuck following a map from the 19th century.

Besides some of the buildings no longer being used due to _certain circumstances_ , the map was pretty accurate about the layout of the campus if not where everything was. I’d already checked most of the buildings, so I decided it would be best to go get my floor don, Lola Perry. Also, it was getting dark and Silas University is not the place anybody would want to be at night.

Perry lived right down the hall. I’d met her this morning when I came and she’d helped me find my room. It didn’t take me too long to get back to my hallway, thank god. It was like the school wanted me to stay in my room the whole time. But that was ridiculous.

I knocked on Perry’s door but she wasn’t the one who answered it.

“Are you one of the volunteers?” the person asked.

“Uh no, I don’t think so,” I said but it came out more like a question.

“To be experimented on. Are you here because of the flyer I put on the bulletin board?”

“Experimented on?! Definitely not.”

“Susan!” And there was Perry. “I told you not to put that up! The Dean might see it and I don’t want to have to deal with _her_.”

“It’s LaFontaine,” LaFontaine muttered under her breath.

“Perry!” I said, hoping to change the topic before it got all passive aggressive.

“Yes, Laura?” she said, and slipped past LaFontaine. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Oh, yes,” I said, and nodded emphatically. “I was actually looking for the cafeteria? The map they gave me in the acceptance letter is a bit…” I trailed off.

“Outdated?” LaFontaine suggested from behind Perry and Perry nodded in agreement.

I nodded. It would figure that since Silas seemed strange to _me_ , it was normal to both Perry and LaFontaine, who had been here for a year. I wondered if all colleges were as strange as Silas. “Quirky”, my dad would call it.

LaFontaine started talking about how everything about Silas was outdated as she and Perry left their room to guide me to the cafeteria. She mentioned the library being one of the oldest buildings and hardly ever used. That was odd, seeing as this was a university, but I let it slide as we entered the cafeteria.

It looked out of place, with its tiled floor and harsh ceiling lights, but if this wasn’t Silas, it’d look normal.

Nobody was there, save two girls on opposite ends of the room. One looked like she’d just discovered MCR and was going through that phase _now_ as opposed to when she was twelve, like the rest of us, and the other looked the exact opposite ― tall with long blond hair, a pink crop top, and light blue jeans with rhinestones on them. Was that really the style now? I thought they’d stopped making them when I was ten, but this girl was proof they hadn’t.

“Betty!” Perry called out to her. “Meet your new roommate!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own carmilla. I do own the writing and minor plot details tho. 
> 
> Thx for reading I know it’s not amazing yet but it will be once I edit.


End file.
